


"And that... is called a Kitt" Fan Art for Chapter 6 of Atlantis by Udunie

by OftheValkyrie



Category: fan art - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: This is fanart inspired by Udunie's amazing original work AtlantisI've been obsessing over these characters ever since the story was first posted and the most recent chapter had such a beautifully described scene I couldn't get it out of my head! My many thanks to the author for constantly inspiring me with your fantastic imagination.Made with Adobe Photoshop cc 2018 and a cintiq <3





	"And that... is called a Kitt" Fan Art for Chapter 6 of Atlantis by Udunie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324536) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 




End file.
